modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6212
8 grudnia 2011 26px 27 października 2015 30px 6 lutego 2017 |reżyseria= Deveney Kelly |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden John F. Smith |producenci=Bradley Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6211. « 6212. » 6213. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|320px|Bridget jest zachwycona nową kolekcjąW domu mody "Forrester", Bridget zjawia się w biurze Ridge'a, witając się z nim, Brooke oraz Stephanie, po czym zachwyca się projektami wystawionymi na sztalugach. Ridge informuje ją, że pokaz odbędzie się za kilka dni, zaś Bridget zastanawia się, czy pokaz "Jackie M.", który ma się odbyć tego dnia, może w jakiś sposób konkurować z domem mody "Forrester". thumb|left|320px|Jackie i Owen wysłuchują mowy NickaW "Jackie M.", Nick w swoim biurze stara się zabezpieczyć ostatnie szczegóły przed pokazem. Zjawia się u niego Pam, która stwierdza, że potrzebuje uścisku. Marone grzecznie spełnia jej prośbę, zaś Pam wyraża zdenerwowanie na myśl o jej nowym życiu, które rozpocznie się jeszcze tego samego dnia. Kobieta uważa, że Stephanie jej nie nawidzi i nie ma obecnie bliższych sobie osób niż Nick i Jackie. Marone odpowiada, że Forresterowie nienawidzą ich wszystkich, ale Pamela zawsze jest mile widziana w "Jackie M.". Ona z kolei prosi Nicka o pocałunek w ramach zapewnienia. Nick całuje ją w policzek, ale Pam przyciąga go do swoich ust. Tymczasem Jackie, przed plakatem z Sally, niepokoi się konsekwencjami kradzieży wzorów Forresterów. Głos Spectry dodaje jej otuchy mówiąc, że "Jackie M." stane się nowym domem mody "Spectra". Jacqueline udaje się do sali pokazowej, która zapełnia się ludźmi. Reporterzy, m.in. Danica, Ursula i Marco, pytają o niepewną sytuację, w jakiej znajduje się jej firma i zastanawiają się, dlaczego nie skorzystała z oferty Billa. Jackie odpiera, że "Jackie M." nie potrzebuje pomocy i wkrótce wszyscy przekonają się, dlaczego. Kiedy kobieta udaje się za kulisy, spotyka Owena, który martwi się o reakcję Bridget, gdy ta dowie się o występku jego żony. Zjawia się Nick, który wygłasza przemowę do pracowników firmy. Zapewnia, że to ich dom mody, a nie "Forrester", trafi na pierwsze strony gazet. Chwilę później gasną światła i rozpoczyna się pokaz. Na wybiegu ukazują się modelki w przerobionych przez Jackie kreacjach Erica. Tymczasem w biurze Nicka, Pam śledzi cały pokaz w telewizji. Telefonuje do niej Stephanie, która nie może odnaleźć siostry w "FC". Pam odpiera, że nie będzie jej, na co Stephanie radzi siostrze, by odpoczęła, a następnie wróciła do pracy. Młodsza Douglas oświadcza, że jest we właściwym miejscu, gdzie odczuwa spokój. Zauważając, że Pamela brzmi inaczej, Stephanie chce się z nią jak najszybciej zobaczyć. Pam przyznaje, że stała się inna i dodaje, że wkrótce się spotkają. Tymczasem w firmie Marone'ów zjawia się Bridget, zaskakując swoją obecnością Owena. Kobieta wyjaśnia partnerowi, że chce okazać wsparcie Nickowi i jego matce. Gdy dostrzega suknie na modelkach przechadzających się po wybiegu, doznaje szoku. "Widziałam te same kreacje w biurze Ridge'a!", stwierdza z niedowierzaniem. Owen wymyka się, zaś córka Erica chce zatelefonować do Stephanie. Informuje kobietę o swoim odkryciu. "Jestem w drodze", odpowiada Stephanie, która udaje się do samochodu. Kobieta prosi córkę Erica, by nie mówiła o niczym Jackie, ponieważ chce ją zaskoczyć. Bridget zastanawia się, kto mógł przekazać Marone'om ich rodzinne projekty, ale Stephanie zapewnia, że ktokolwiek to jest, zapłaci za to. Tymczasem w domu mody "Forrester", Ridge i Brooke spotkali się w łaźni parowej, ale przerywa im Marcus, który zasłania oczy na widok nagiej Brooke. Syn Donny przepraszającym głosem wyjaśnia, że Ridge musi się o czymś dowiedzieć. "Kolekcja domu mody "Forrester" została skradziona przez "Jackie M.", oznajmia Forresterowi. Następnie przeprasza Brooke, po czym opuszcza łaźnię z wściekłym Ridge'em. Za kulisami w "Jackie M.", Owen informuje Nicka, że Bridget dowiedziała się o kradzieży i powiadomiła o tym Stephanie. Nick stwierdza, że Stephanie i tak dowiedziałaby się i nikt nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Owen przypomina, że projekty zostały skradzione, ale Nick twierdził, że należą do "Jackie M.". thumb|320px|Jackie świętuje sukcesNick wychodzi do sali pokazowej, zaś przemawiający do swojego rejestratora Jarrett stwierdza, że dziedzictwo Sally Spectry przetrwało po raz kolejny. Pokaz dobiega końca, zaś Bridget wygląda na przerażoną, gdy na scenie zjawia się Jackie, rozkoszująca się brawami. Uśmiech pani Marone znika jednak, gdy zauważa w tłumie Stephanie. Jacqueline opuszcza wybieg, ale pani Forrester szybko dogania ją za kulisami. Gdy matka Nicka odwraca się do niej, Stephanie wymierza jej policzek. Fakty * Brandon Beemer (Owen Knight) odchodzi z głównej obsady serialu. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Marcus Forrester Kategoria:Owen Knight Kategoria:Jackie Marone Kategoria:Stephanie Forrester Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Pamela Douglas Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Nick Marone Kategoria:Bridget Forrester 5 Kategoria:Jarrett Maxwell Kategoria:Danica Kategoria:Ursula Kategoria:Marco